


Butterflies

by kleinie



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleinie/pseuds/kleinie
Summary: Flit.Flutter.Frustration.When I first recognized I liked him.





	Butterflies

Flit.

Flutter.

Flit.

_Stop that,_ my head whispered to my heart as it fluttered once, twice, three times. _Stop whatever it is you’re doing._

Flit.

Flutter. I couldn’t stop the butterflies from flying.

Zach was standing in front of me, laughing. The dim ceiling lights barely illuminated him in my friend’s living room. From the couch, my eyes flicked from one friend to another, trying not to fixate on him for too long. He was dancing. High School Musical played in the background. His eyes were glued on the TV screen as he followed the characters’ dances. He was not very talented, but his goofy smile distracted me from his efforts. And as the song ended, I found myself tugging my jacket off of the couch cushion next to me, opening up a seat.

_Sit next to me._

He laughed and flopped down right next to me. A small interaction, but for some reason it was satisfying and thrilling that night.

Flutter.

Twenty minutes later. The movie reached its climax as our protagonist sang a ballad, belting heartbreak and betrayal. Zach was sitting on the floor, sitting too close to the TV, sitting too far from me. I watched his eyes tear up. _Natalia._

I smothered the jealousy rising in me.

_I told you…_

Flit. My heart didn’t listen. Today I thank God it didn’t.

Not that night.

I remember slamming the front door of my house and storming to my room. Flit.

_Stop that!_

I tore out a paper from my notebook and scribbled down as many objections to my feelings as possible. There was one, there were two, three, four, seven, ten, fifteen, seventeen.

_This is not happening._

Logic could convince my stubborn heart to eliminate infatuation, right?

Here’s a tiny little spoiler: It couldn’t.

Flutter.


End file.
